


What Brothers Are For

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Wee!chesters, brotherly cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong with Dean and Sammy wants to make him feel better. Wee!chester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Brothers Are For

Dean walked in the door of the moldy motel room and tossed his bag carelessly on the couch. Letting out a sigh, he went into the small bathroom, closed the door and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He didn't look that different, so why did everyone think he was? Sure his clothes weren't the newest and yes this was his fifth school this year, but he was still a normal kid. Well, normal on the outside anyway.

Carefully he lifted his shirt and he was immediately met with a large bruise forming around his rib area. He had tried fighting them, but really three against one, the odds weren't in his favor.

Besides, he had not seen it coming. This was the first time anyone had gotten physical with him. No, usually they liked to go for the emotional side.

'Why do you wear rags?'

'You must have to move so much because everyone hates you.'

Your mom left because she couldn't stand being around you.'

That one had hurt the most...

It seems though, today they decided they wanted to give a reminder Dean would feel for a while. It wasn't that bad of a bruise, but Dean was sure that it was only the start of what was to come. It was only Tuesday.

Dean let his shirt fall down and exited the bathroom.

John was sitting on the couch with Sammy in his lap.

"Oh good Dean you're home," He said, "Do you mind watching Sammy while I run to the library for a bit?"

Dean shook his head, and John was grateful.

Really, Dean wanted to say yes. Yes he minded! All he wanted was his father to comfort him and tell him everything was okay. That he would protect him from everything and that Dean would never have to worry about bullies again.

But, all Dean did was nod and with that John was gone.

Dean sat on the couch next to Sammy and the toddler crawled onto his brother's lap.

Dean winced as his baby brother rested his weight on his sore middle.

Sammy was only three, but he still noticed this change in his brother. This was something that Dean loved about his brother; he always knew when Dean was upset, hurt or sick. Something Dean reciprocated.

Seconds later two big green eyes were staring into Dean's wearing a look of concern.

"De sick?" Sammy asked meaningfully.

"No Sammy, I'm okay, don't worry," Dean reassured.

"De sick!" Sammy stated firmly, "Sammy make De better!"

Before Dean could say another word, Sammy had crawled off Dean's lap and toddled into the next room.

Dean heard some rustling in the kitchen and moments later Sammy came back to Dean's side holding a bowl in his hands.

He handed the bowl to Dean.

"Make De better," he stated with a smile.

Dean looked down at the bowl and saw that it was half filled with water with a drum stick from the previous night soaking in it.

"Chick'n soup make De better," Sammy said matter of factly.

"Thanks Sammy, but really, I'm not sick," Dean promised, putting the bowl to the side.

Sammy's brow furrowed and seconds later he crawled into Dean's lap once more, putting his small, chubby hand on Dean's forehead.

Coming up with nothing, Sammy looked at Dean again.

"De sad," Sammy stated.

"Sammy, I'm-" but again, Sammy had already shuffled off.

Dean sat there for a long time, wondering what his brother was doing. Then, just as he was getting up to go check, Sammy came toddling back, holding yet another bowl and a book.

Dean took the bowl, this time ice cream sloppily scooped inside, and smiled.

Then Sammy proceeded to sit in Dean's lap for a third time and opened the book he was carrying.

Sammy didn't know how to read yet, so he decided he would explain the story himself, hearing Dean read it millions of times before.

"Doggy run 'way from home," Sammy started looking at Dean, he turned the page, "Boy no find doggy anywheres," he continued, "den, doggy go back home and boy happy 'gain!" he finished happily.

Dean smiled, when Sammy was sad Dean always read him that book while eating ice cream with him. Dean would tell Sammy after finishing that Dean would always be there for Sammy like the boy was for the dog and that no matter what else happened, they would stick together forever and be there for each other.

"De, Sammy love you," Sam sated simply, "Be hewe fore'er."

Dean hugged Sammy close, "I know buddy, me too."

Moments later, Sammy turned to Dean once more and looked him in the eye.

"De better now?" He asked.

"Yep Sam, Dean's all better thanks to you," He smiled.

And he really was. No matter what ever happened to either boy, no matter what obstacle they faced, no matter what person brought them down or beat them up, they'd always have each other and to Dean, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
